


The Vision Job Trailer

by jesterladyvids



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanfiction Trailer, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterladyvids/pseuds/jesterladyvids
Summary: Trailer for my fic, the Vision Job.  Part 5 of my Half a Stranger series
Kudos: 6





	The Vision Job Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vision Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485606) by [jesterlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady). 




End file.
